


soft misconduct

by Dr_Crates



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Crates/pseuds/Dr_Crates
Summary: it is what it is what it says
Relationships: Engineer/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	soft misconduct

The Engineer wrapped his palms around the Scout's frail waist, the boy fighting and bucking like a mule as he's brought up and easily hauled atop the man's knees, sat spread unto the barn wall between it and the hot breath on his neck, never stopping to breathe through his blabbering.

"What the hell, man? I said I'm sorry! I'll go find a dispenser somewhere else, heh, really, d-don't sweat it!"

  
"I am darn sick of your nonsense, boy! Had a real rough day, even without your skinny ass on my neck!" He slammed harder into the wall and silenced the Scout, as the jangle of his overall buckles rang in the lad's ears and made his throat bubble as thick fear rose up and met thick fingers in his mouth, making him gag wetly and tears gather in his eyes while he kicked and swung his arms wildly until they finally left his mouth empty, now almost regretting the loss.  
The Engineer unbuckled his pants and pushed the Scout's head down further, he yoked up his small body and struggled to pull down the pants over his own hard cock already pressing into him with impatience, finally managing to yank them down and growling with the feeling of soft skin, spreading hot throughout his whole body.

The Scout shrieked when the man behind him thrust gently, slowly into his ass and pulled him back unto him by his waist, spreading him hard and painful and agonisingly slow before finally stopping. Still. Finding leverage and settling inside him. Ages going by before he finally pulled out slightly, arms squeezing tighter around the Scout's sides, distracting him from the now easier sting, and then pushed right back in.

Slow. 

Tears never stopped rolling from his face as the dick inside the Scout spread him wider, moved in and out with more ease, thick and short and filling, and soft, and new, and scarily pleasurable as the boiling in his stomach grew hotter and made him yell louder, kick harder, slam his hands against the wall faster to fight the rising heat reach the tip of his dick, twitching against he wall he pressed unto harder in an attempt to stop himself from cumming, holding his breath and his orgasm back as much as he could, hoping the Engineer's quickening pace wasn't a sign that he'd notice that boy's struggle to stop himself, and that his hands reaching around to softly run across his hip bones and down, to the dip of his hips and under his balls- weren't an attempt to force the Scout's pride out of him.  
He clenched his teeth, balled his fists hard and waited. Waited for the Engineer to finish, to have his fun and let him go, as if there was any doubt anymore that his way of winding down involved more than cumming and going.

The Scout's orgasm hit him like a light flickering on, pouring out of him slow, steady, despite his attempts to catch himself, growing faster, brighter, until he found himself bucking hard and desperate to let it all out, now that the shame passed over him and his mind left blank.

He collapsed with his head down against the cum splattered wall and winced when the dick inside him slid out. The Engineer picked the boy up with ease by his arms and turned him around to see his face, red and wet with tears and snot and drool. Ran a hand through his hair. Scooted him closed to his still erect dick and pulled the lad's face down to his chest as he lifted his shirt up, following the Scout's gaze up from his soft, pudgy stomach to his chest, covered in light hair, contrasting under his tanned, muscular arms. Big hands pushing the back of the Scout's head forward, stuffing a large breast into his mouth past the drool and wet, heavy breathing as his breath hitched and high pitched moans whimpered out of his mouth and vibrated pleasantly on the Engineer's nipple and through his whole body, down to his cock grinding against the Scout's crotch and sending a shiver back through his spine, leaning back and hollering loudly, covering the boy's stomach with his own cum before he finally released him off of his chest with a moist pop.

The Engineer collapsed back unto the wooden barn floor, bringing the Scout back down with him and holding him tight, intent on not letting him escape as the kid lay there wrapped in his arms, tears now dry on his face as he lay still, looking down blankly. The stronger man brought their faces closer, planted a soft kiss on his cheek and snuggling closer into his neck.


End file.
